Caught in the Middle of It
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: OC involved! Melody/Xana is sick of having to save the world all the time, but what happens when the hyperforce leans why?:D
1. Secret's be Reveled

Melody manged to drag herself out of bed this morning. Last time she felt this tired was when her and Odd stayed up till' 4:00 a.m playing video games. Right now she was at the super robot with the monkey team. They didn't know about her secret that was going off with the Lyoko warriors and fighting XANA. With the monkey team she was know as Melody Shores, 10 year old computer genius to navigate the directions on whatever mission the mokey team had. But with the Lyoko gang, she was know as Xana Shores, a 14 year old guardian of Lyoko who fights off with the rest of the Lyoko warriors, Zena , her evil sister, better known as XANA. Only the Lyoko Warriors had known why she had her sudden disappearances. She had only told them and them only about how many worlds she had to jump into, better yet , from show to show. She looked over at her alarm clock before she went over to the closet to get changed .12:00 p.m. She had slept till' noon. "Great."she sighed "Now i'm sure I'll never hear the end of it.". Forgetting about the 'coming home after midnight' situation, she got dressed. Melody's eyes widened. "AWWWWWW-"she said. All of the clothes she wore at the super robot were all dirty, and the only thing she had left was the clothes she wore in winter time over at Kadic Academy. It was WAY too hot in Shuggazoom to wear WINTER clothes. "I guess it'll have to do." she said as she took the winter clothes out. It was a pair of Odd's winter clothes when she and Odd did a clothes switch, and she forgot to return them. When she had them on, they were a little tight fitting, but that was because Odd was so scrawny. Melody took all her dirty clothes over to the laundry room and put them all in at once. Only thing that happens when she puts on clothes from a different show, is that , she starts to turn into that character. She was turning into Xana. Her skin turned lighter and her hair grew longer. Her hair also started to turn pink! "AH!"said Melody. "I forgot abut that!". Quickly, she took a baseball hat, put her hair in a braid , and got the things she needed to go sneek by the Lyoko Warriors. She also took a pair of her normal summer clothes that were dirty and just bought them with her. She knew the hyperforce were in the front waiting for her, so she set up a distraction. She knocked a couple of things in her room over, picked them back up , and rushed out her door. She knew when the hyperforce got up there, she'd be down there. Just as she planned, they were up there in her bedroom when she was in the main room. "What-!"said Sprx as him and the rest of the team came rushing in to her room "...Happened...?" he finished. "Everythings perfectly put in it's correct place." said Antauri. "Yeah,it's like someone cleaned it all up on purpose." said Chiro. Just then, an alarm went off. Antauri check what the scan had picked up from the control panel in Melody's room. The screen read:

**!Unidentified person **

**Leaving Super Robot!**

"Well. Who do we have here?"said Otto. Antauri pulled up a security camera video with a teenage girl putting stuff into a bag. It looked like clothing, but certainly it was nothing any of the team would wear. "Chiro!Go check Melody's closet for anything suspicions!" ordered Antauri. Chiro rushed over to Melody's closet and peeked inside. "Uuu, Antauri, there's nothing in here." said Chiro kinda confused. Suddenly, the girl saw the video camera rolling and went over to a control panel by the entrance door and shut it off. "Who ever it is, it must be somebody we know. Or some sort of crazed fan." said Nova. Just as that was said, everyone relised what was going on. Where Melody was and who that strange girl was. It all fitted together so easily. "I have a feeling were all thinking the same thing. It's not 'Where is Melody?' it's 'That is Melody!'" said Gibson. "But,that can't be Melody!She dosen't have pink hair!Or light skin!"said Chiro. "Chiro, think about else knows the passwords to the super robot besides us." replied Gibson. Just then the team decided to all go down to the main room before the crook/Melody/ sorta Xana got away.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, Antauri said "Halt!". Melody had her back facing towards them, but she jumped when she heard they were right behind her. "Melody,is there something you would like to tell us?" said Antauri. "Melody turned around to face them. They all had that 'waiting-to-hear-what-your-gonna- say' look on their face. "Uuuu, can i go(XD)?" she said sheepishly. They all went to go sit down, but she kept her distance and just sat on the floor where she was. "Are you coming to join us?" Antauri said. "No thanks. I'm fine RIGHT here!" she said quickly. "What are you doing escaping at night and always coming back before dawn?" inquired Antauri. "And sneaking out now?" Chiro added. "Well, i would love to tell you, but it's a matter of life and death." .The team shot confusing looks at each other at her reply. "We're your friends and we're here to help. What's wrong?" continued Antauri. "It's something you guys really couldn't help with. It's a matter of life and death, having to save the world thing." . She was talking about Lyoko and their fights against XANA. The hyperforce didn't know what she was talking about, so before they could ask anything else, she stood up and said "I wish i could stay but this is really y-!" and before she could finish her sentance, she fell to her knees and collasped. "MELODY!"

**A/N:So, how do you like it? Probably the first Code Lyoko & Super Robot Monkey Team Crossover Fanfiction! Bassically i found this humoras thinking it over. Before i had a completely different idea for how this was gonna turn out, but i say otherwise!:D R&R(Whatever that means)!**


	2. Epic Fail!

"MELODY!" the hyperforce yelled in unison. Chiro noticed something that certainly none of the other monkies noticed, she had on sunglasses. "Hey." said Chiro. Everyone looked his direction. "Did anyone notice Melody had on sunglasses?" he pointed a finger to her face. Sure enough, she did. "Yes, but Chiro it's very sunny outside today." replied Gibson. "Yeah, but Melody would never wear sunglasses no matter how 'sunny' it is." continued Chiro. "Yeah, the kids on to somethin'." said Sprx. Antauri, who was the closest to Melody, took off the sun shades. What they saw still gives them chills to this day. Instead of a normal pupil, she had a XANA symbol in her eye. Thought the hyperforce had no clue what was in her eye, they knew it couldn't be good. Slowly, she got up with her head hanging, then looked up. All of the team started to back up and ready their weapon's because they knew a fight was about to happen. Melody charged at them whle they charged at her. She shoot lighting from her hand and hit both Sprx and Nova. 2 down, 4 to go. Melody took out Otto 1 minute later, then Gibson, then Antauri, and then finally she was left to pin down Chiro. "Lighting Kick!" Chiro threw one of his epic kicks at her, of course, under XANA's power, deflected it easily and electrocuted him. Chiro was flung against the wall... hard. "Why... Why are you doing this?" Chiro managed to get the words out. No answer. Slowly but quietly, he stood up and so did the rest of the team. Melody/Xanafies Xana walked down a hall to a restricted room. She didn't type in a passcode , instead with her XANA like temper she broke the keypad. The monkey team was watching from a distance. "Why does she want uranium?" said Otto. "And why did she break that keypad! I just fixed it!" said Gibson. She swung open the door and walked in to get one of the uranium pieces. She took it out and put it in a uranium built jar and just when she finished, the hyperforce yelled "STOP!". She looked over and saw that they all had their weapons at ready possision. A very fierce look Xana had on her face turned soft when she fell to the ground... again.

She was out cold... again.


	3. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
